Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{r + 7}{6r - 10} - \dfrac{3r + 3}{6r - 10}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{r + 7 - (3r + 3)}{6r - 10}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{r + 7 - 3r - 3}{6r - 10}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-2r + 4}{6r - 10}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{-r + 2}{3r - 5}$